The Long Awaited Return
by ncisfreak943
Summary: Sam and her son are being hunted by Baal when they run into a problem that opens up a whole new can of worms. I really don't know how to describe what this story is about, you will just have to take a chance. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of stargate.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Jacob we have to hurray." A woman urges the young boy along beside her. Jaffa was on their tails. As they were running away from the Jaffa who was shooting at the woman, trying to wound her, she tries desperately to find some place to hide. Jacob stumbles so the woman picks him up and starts carrying him as she was running. The woman reaches the edge of the forest and suddenly there is a wall of rock surrounding them on all sides, they are trapped.

Only one word comes to the woman's mind and she utters it out loud "F***," she then looks down to her son, "Don't repeat that."

"Hol mel" Herak, Ba'al's first prime commanded.

Jaffa were suddenly surrounding her on all sides. "Surrender" Herak said as he stepped forward "You are surrounded."

"Go to hell" the woman responded as she leveled her gun at the first prime.

"Mommy" the little boy said "I'm scared."

"Shh Jacob, it will be ok." The woman told him.

"You have nowhere to run; Lord Ba'al wants the boy unharmed so give the boy to me now." Herak ordered.

"You can tell Ba'al where he can stick it, you aren't taking my son." the woman responded.

"So be it, Get the boy"

Out of nowhere a force field came up around the woman and the boy. As the Jaffa were closing in a voice rang out from behind the Jaffa.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice said "I think you would find that it is you who are surrounded." People started to come out of the trees with p-90s raised and ready to fire.

"Are you okay ma'am" Daniel Jackson asked.

He doesn't recognize me the woman thought. Out loud she answered "Yes thanks for the rescue."

"Lay down your weapon" Teal'c ordered the Jaffa. The Jaffa lay down their weapons as ordered, but some wouldn't so a solider or two went and took their weapons from them.

"You are making a big mistake" Herak said "That woman and child is the property..."

"Shut it already." One of the soldiers, Colonel Reynolds says.

The force field around the woman and boy suddenly disappears as all the Jaffa was tied up. After all the Jaffa was tied up there was a silence that took over the group.

"Mommy I am hungry." Jacob's voice suddenly breaks the silence.

The woman looks down at him and says "As soon as I can find something Jacob."

Teal'c suddenly pulls something out of his pockets and says "Would you like this?" Teal'c asks offering an energy bar. Teal'c starts thinking about how the woman looks so familiar.

The woman looks at it and then takes it and says "Thank you". She then unwraps it and gives it to Jacob and says to Jacob "What do you say"

Jacob looks at Teal'c and says "Thank you"

Herak decides to make his presence known again and announces "You will all pay for interfering with Lord Baal's will. When the time comes I will be happy to carry out my Gods revenge."

"Oh shut up already. He's not a God; he's a hasshak, ha'taaka, na'onak, shol'va, arrogant ass." Sam snaps. By the end of her rant everyone is looking at her, soldiers and Jaffa alike. "What?"

Daniel suddenly wants to get more information about this mysterious woman. "Who are you?"

The woman suddenly gets this dear in the headlights look and says "My name is Sylvania and this is Jacob my son Dr. Jackson."

"How do you know my name?" Daniel asks suddenly suspicious.

"Opps" Sam starts kicking herself. She suddenly decides to tell the truth but not straight outright. "I am surprised you don't recognize me Daniel."

"Samantha Carter it has been a long time." Teal'c suddenly places her.

"Hey Teal'c." Sam replies.

For the second time that day everyone is just looking at Sam. Before anyone could say anything there was the sound of a communicator going off.

"Sam, are you there?" A voice sudden comes from nowhere.

Sam reaches down into her pocket and pulls out a tok'ra communication device. "Dad where are you?" Sam says into the communication device.

"I am at the meeting place. Where are you?"

"Well dad I think you are going to have to come get me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't post in a while, I had to wipe my hard drive and I lost everything including this chapter to my story so I had to write it up from scratch. Being the dummy that I am I didn't have anything backed up on my computer.

Something that I want to share with you all is a site, that is if you are a fan of Sanctuary you will absolutely love it. It is a role playing site and is really fun. What they are looking for are people who are willing to play and participate. All I ask is that everyone check it out and if you want to join/play then sign up. The site is : http: // sfgc - rp . proboards . com/ (you will need to undo all the spaces)

Also please, please, please review. I really want to know people's opinions of this story.

There is suddenly silence all around with every pair of eyes on Sam. "Momma are we gonna see grandpa?" Jacob's voice breaks the silence.

Sam looks down and says "Yes, he is going to come get us."

Before anyone says anything else a cargo ship comes out of nowhere and lands in the extra space in the clearing.

"Who the hell is that." Colonel Dixon asks.

"That is our ride." Sam responds. She starts walking to the cargo ship door that opened with Jacob in the doorway.

"Wait, Sam please we came all this way to find you." Daniel suddenly cries out.

"Give me one good reason why I should even listen to you." Sam throws over her shoulder.

"Because earth needs your help."

"Why should I help the one place" Sam turns around and replies but before she could get the rest of her sentence out a squadron of gliders and a mother ship come into view.

"Our god has come to rescue us and take his son back from this she demon." Herak sneers.

"Sir we would never make it back to the gate" Wells said.

Jacob just looks at Sam who then sighs. To her dad Sam says "Dad will you take Jacob into the ship and get it started up." To Jacob she says "Go with your grandfather and listen to him.

After they go into the ship, Sam turns around and says to everyone "Look I gather you don't want to be here when those gliders and Jaffa get here and you'll never get back to the gate so why don't you all get into the ship and we will drop you off on another planet with and stargate and no Jaffa."

"Its our best chance" Daniel says to Dixon.

"Well you heard her, pack it up and get into the ship." Dixon orders everyone.

"You'll never get away with this. My god will never let you or his son go." Herak says.

Sam turns and walks slowly towards Herak. "You tell your fake god that if he ever comes near my son or me that I will…" Sam leans down and whispers into his ear. Once she pulls back "You got that, good."

Everyone is just looking at her and she says "What, aren't you supposed to be packing up." and with that note everyone starts getting into the cargo ship.

Suddenly a blast comes out of nowhere and hit's the ground near the ship.

"Hurray it up" Dixon yells.

Some of the people start laying down cover fire while the others start running into the cargo ship.

Sam opens fire on the Jaffa that start coming through the trees and yells "Hurray it up already."

Suddenly the firing stops and everyone is at a cease fire, Jaffa and the humans. The Jaffa part and Baal steps forward. "Surrender and give me my son and I would let you all live."

"Go to hell you bastard." Sam yells.

"Ah yes, my queen. Have you seen reason yet and decided to join me."

"Like I told you earlier you can take your offer and shove it."

"Ah such a lovely mouth and of course such a lovely body to go with it." Baal replies. 'Now where have you hidden my son?" Baal says.

Before Sam could come up with an answer explosions went off taking out some of the Jaffa behind Baal. "Gotta love those claymores" Reynolds states. "Now hurray up and get in the ship."

Everyone rushes into the ship as the firing resumes. Sam is the last one to get into the ship and yells "Dad punch it."

Before the mother ship could fire on the cargo ship it escapes into hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few tense moments as they entered hyperspace no one dared to utter a sound. "Mommy" Jacob yelled breaking the silence while running into Sam's arms.

Sam bends down to meet Jacob and takes him into her arms. Pulling back from her son Sam starts checking Jacob for any cuts or bruises that might need healing. Finding no injuries on Jacob she turns towards the SGC personal who are standing and notices that they are staring right back at them. Staring back, Sam looks them over one person at a time and finally settles her eyes on Daniel "Do you have any injured that need healing? We have a healing device for any serious or life threatening injuries."

"No I think we are all good." Daniel replies after checking to see if anyone is seriously injured.

"We should arrive at The Land of Light in about 6 hours." Jacob/Selmak announces as he comes into the room from the cockpit and silence follows Jacob's announcement.

Feeling little Jacob wiggling in her arms Sam looks down at him. "I want down Please?" He asks her after noticing that she is staring at him.

Sam sets little Jacob down on the floor and he heads toward Daniel, with Sam keeping a close eye on him. Arriving at his destination little Jacob pokes Daniel on his leg to get his attention and says "Are you amacuse?"

"Umm… Etium" Daniel replies with a surprised look on his face.

Before Jacob can reply Sam calls him back to her and takes him out of the room before anyone can ask what that was about and so she can talk to him away from everyone.

While Sam is talking to Jacob in the next room Colonel Dixon walks up to Daniel and asks "What did the kid say that has you so surprised?"

"It's not what he said; it's that language he said it in" Daniel replies. Talking to himself as if he is trying to figure out a challenging puzzle "Baal hunting both Sam and her son, the son speaks ancient and I bet he is the one who made the force field appear, Baal calling Sam his queen."

"Leave it alone Daniel" Jacob announces finally joining the conversation.

"But" Daniel tries objecting.

"But nothing, if Sam wants to share what is going on but that's her business. I suggest you all get comfortable it's going to be a long 6 hours." With that Jacob leaves the room in the direction of the cockpit.

Translations:

Amacuse: Friends

Etium: Yes


End file.
